He'll Be Fine
by PamaChan
Summary: Somehow Hidan's returned, and is pretty pissed at Shika. Tsunade sends Neji's team out to get rid of him. Only problem  is that Shika and Neji are kinda a thing and the Hyuuga never told him who he was supossed to kill. M for YUMMY smut and Hidan's lang.
1. Chapter 1

**A request from Fan, Haikou-Chan! Please keep reading.**

**~Luke**

Chapter 1

In the fields of the fire country a large area had began to heal itself from an intense battle between a group of Shinobi. To the east of it a crater full of rock had stayed silent for around four years now. The animals around the crater became restless and fled.

A blood thirsty shrill scream filled the quiet summer air. A man pushed the rocks off him and climbed out of the hole. He stumbled at first due to his muscles not being used in such a long time.

He lifted his piercing pink eyes to the sky and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Damn you, Nara! I'll kill you!" Hidan chuckled and ran his hands over his healed face.

_Jashin has healed me, he wishes for me to carry out his will and I will do so full heartily!_

The silver haired male looked in disgust at the tattered Akatsuki cloak and ripped it from his healed body as he began to race towards Konoha.

#

"Shika" Neji Hyuuga hesitated as he looked up at the cloud lover. The Nara hummed into his neck and sucked softly. "Are you sure…about this…?"

"Are you scared?" Shikamaru smirked at his Hyuuga lover. Neji's pride shot in and he scowled, muttering. "Don't answer with a question."

"I love you" Shikamaru watched as the long haired brunette flustered and looked at him, softening his expression. Then his clear lavender eyes began to flicker and Neji became almost embarrassed as he whisper. "I…I love you too"

"Do you trust me?" Shikamaru asked as Neji carefully wrapped his arms around the cloud lover. "Of course"

"Then remember, I won't do anything you don't like." The Chunin genius sucked softly on the back of the Hyuuga's ear.

"If I do something wrong, tell me" Neji said losing his stern tone and let his breath hitch as the Nara's tongue moved under his chin, licking and sucking, making the Hyuuga blush a little.

The long haired brunette gasped as Shikamaru ran a hand along his thigh, gripping his butt softly. "S-Shika…"

**Bam!**

The two Shinobi looked up in a hurry to see a pink haired Konoichi blushing the same color as her hair. "Oh my…Sorry to intrude on you two but Tsunade-Sama wants you guys."

Sakura avert her eyes as the two fixed their clothes and the Hyuuga retied his hair.

"Ugh…that crazy hokage has the worst timing." Shikamaru grunted and he rubbed the back of his head. Neji shot him a look and cleared his throat.

"Thank you for telling us Sakura-San" The female ninja smiled and motioned for them to follow her.

#

"An A-rank? But I just got back from one yesterday." The Nara groaned as the Hokage tried to keep her cool. Between dealing with Naruto and Konohamaru she was not in the mood to deal with the Nara's piss poor attitude.

"Hokage-Sama, may I hear how I fit into this mission?" Neji asked, pinching the cloud lover and sending him an aggravated look for disrespecting the Hokage.

"Oh, Neji you're going on a different mission than Shikamaru" Tsunade handed the Hyuuga two folders.

"Shikamaru, your's will take a couple days so I'll see you off in the morning."

"Yes Ma'am." The Nara muttered as Neji handed him his folder.

The two exited the office and walked back down the stairs of the Hokage's building. Neji raised an eyebrow and asked.

"What's wrong? It's just another mission." Shikamaru gripped Neji's folder and held the long haired brunette's hand that the folder had been in. He leaned over and kissed the Hyuuga's cheek. "Nothing"

The older male blushed and he hissed at the cloud lover. "Don't do that in public"

"Why not?" Shikamaru smirked and bit Neji's ear lobe softly as they walked down the street. The Hyuuga glared at him and hissed again. "Not in _public_."

"Fine, you win." Nara smiled; the best thing he loved about the Hyuuga was that Neji would only let _him_ steal kisses and blushes. Almost no one else in the whole village had seen the barricaded Hyuuga with any expression other than one of annoyance or disapproval.

"I love you" The cloud devotee whispered as he walked close to his long haired lover. To his slight surprised the Hyuuga whispered back. "I love you too"

#

"I'm gonna miss you" Shikamaru cooed as he stood at the village gate with Neji and his team. The Hyuuga stood there head held high as he said, trying to sound like he was fine with the Nara leaving for a few days. "Just hurry up and finish your mission."

The cloud lover placed his forehead on the Hyuuga's headband covered one. He saw the slight color rise out of Neji's cheeks and the tiny, little quiver of worry in his lavender eyes. Shikamaru smiled and kissed his cheek softly before he turned to his teammates.

"Aw…" Ino sniffled at the cuteness of the scene. She quickly wiped the small tears from her eyes "You two are gonna make me cry even more."

"Ino, you're over reacting" Chouji chuckled as he stuffed a piece of mochi into his mouth. He got the pleasure of listening to Shikamaru go on and on about the Hyuuga every day. Tsunade walked over with Sakura and called out.

"I'm assigning Sakura to this mission as well." Shikamaru looked at the Hokage, something was up. Why would the need a medical ninja, much less Sakura, on an infiltration mission. They had Ino, who was help enough if someone got hurt.

"It's just a precaution; I felt that you might need some extra help."

#

"Neji Hyuuga you understand the significance of this mission, don't you?" Tsunade starred the Hyuuga down as he stood in her office.

"I treat every mission I am assigned with the up most importance, Ma'am" She had a slight grim look on her face. Her eyes pierced at the Brunette.

"If this gets out, Konoha is gonna have some blood on our hands. Finish this quickly and quietly."

Neji bowed and answered, breathing carefully "Of course, Hokage-Sama"

"You'll have a few other Shinobi to help you out. Sai, Lee, Tenten and Naruto" Before the Hyuuga could even question Tsunade sighed and explained. "He was one of the few that fought against your target."

"To my knowledge so did Team Asuma." Neji sent her a questioning look. She glared in returned and asked. "What if I sent you on a mission to kill the Shinobi that kidnapped Hinata and caused your Father to give his life for Hiashi?"

The brunette stood froze; he knew the answer all too clearly. He'd let his emotions get the best of his and he'd most likely fail the mission. His eyes raised and he swallowed slowly.

"Alright I understand, I will see to the disposal of Akatsuki member, Hidan"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Move, Move, Move!" Shikamaru and his team quickly made their way through the thick forest. As the thug town faded into the back ground the Nara sighed and continued running. Finally in was over, the house they needed to enter had even been a little challenging, even for him. Now he got to go home and hopefully the Hyuuga would be there as well.

"Now we get to go back right? Ino asked, as they reach an opening in the forest and stopped.

"Yep, and that means 'After Mission Barbeque'!" Chouji hollered and grinned. The brunette smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his neck. Sakura stood there next to Ino, looking a little anxious. The Nara caught it and asked softly, stepping over to her.

"What's up?" She looked up and smiled, placing her hands in the air a little. "Oh! Nothing."

"Alright…" Shikamaru didn't believe her for a second but decided against questioning her any further.

_Women are so troublesome…_

#

"Captain! Tenten and I are in position." Lee voice came in through the receiver as Neji leaned against the tree, he groaned and replied annoyed. "Lee, you don't have to call me 'captain'."

Naruto's snickers came through the microphone as Sai told him to keep quiet. The Hyuuga pushed the Anbu arm gear around, it was so irritating and heavy. But the Hokage had requested for this mission they all wore full body Anbu suits, so the target couldn't cut them.

"Everyone move to point B now" The slight rustle of leafs was soft as the group moved quickly and quietly. Tsunade had informed Neji that the possibility of a head on fight was going to end in casualties. So they were going to surprise and terminate the Akatsuki member before he could do anything.

"Shit, Naruto broke formation!" Tenten's angry whisper came through the receiver, Neji quickly answer and asked. "What? What happened?"

"We found him! About 30 miles east!" Naruto's voice came through, filled with rage and Sai's faint protests could also be heard.

_Damn it Naruto, you incompetent idiot._

"Alright everyone head there, Naruto. Do _not_ attack. I repeat do _not_ attack." The long haired brunette ordered as he activated his Byakugan and ran quickly through the forest.

#

"Sakura this is the third stop we've made, can we please hurry up and get home." Shikamaru asked, annoyed the pink haired Konoichi insisted they kept taking rest stops.

"Yeah, Shikamaru needs to get home to his Neji." Ino teased, making kissing noises. Chouji laughed and added, imitating Shikamaru's voice. "He's so cute when His long brown Carmel hair gets messy. The sky shines off his lavender eyes, they're beautiful! It makes me want to melt inside."

The two laughed together as The Nara glared at them and turned pink. Sakura giggled and began to sweat a little, Shikamaru was reading right through her.

_Just stall him long enough so Neji has time to finish the mission, I don't want a big ruckus about this._

The Hokage's words rung in her head like gongs. It was going to be a difficult walk home.

The trees shook slightly and all four members of the squad turned to look. The noise didn't return and Shikamaru jumped up into a rear by branch. He looked around and saw no one.

"Maybe it was the wind?" Chouji offered as he reached into his bag and brought out a stick of yakitori wrapped in paper.

"I don't even care; let's just get back to Konoha." The blonde girl whined as she pulled on Chouji's arm.

"Right" The Nara muttered as he looked again at the forest. Someone had been watching them; they left a small amount of Chakra in the air. It seemed so familiar, yet so foreign.

_Who was spying on us?_

#

"Neji, Huh? Brunette, long hair and lavender eyes? …A Hyuuga" Hidan smirked as he quickly ran through the forest; he could wait to kill the Nara. Making him suffer would be so much more fun.

_Jashin-Sama I will destroy the Nara, but I would like to entertain you first. Give you a show you'll be pleased with._

The silver haired murderer stopped and felt the chakra of a couple individuals, a team of four? No, five.

He grinned as he recognized the Kyuubi chakra. "So those assholes, Akatsuki haven't gotten them all yet? Well it's not my problem anymore."

He laughed a gripped his scythe and threw his head to the sky, laughing like a crazy man.

#

Neji commanded the team to stop as he saw the amazing amount of chakra coming from a man just standing in the middle of the forest. The target had already caught on to them. It was going to be much harder now. The Hyuuga grabbed his white, hard mask and placed it over his face. Hopefully this fight would be in his favor.

"Everyone, prepared for a full on frontal attack" He order and gulped softly. He was a Hyuuga he could win; they'd fought a stronger Akatsuki before. But Gai had been there with them and had done most of the fighting.

_You're a Hyuuga, you don't lose._

"How long do you expect to keep me waiting? You Stupid Konoha Shinobi." Hidan's voice carried through the forest and the brunette cursed softly knowing Naruto was going to attack blindly out of anger and wrath.

"Neji, we're ready when you are" Sai's voice answered he seemed to be holding Naruto back, Neji could tell because of the blonde's loud protests in the back ground.

"Alright, everyone we want this done as quickly as possible…Go!" Neji commanded as the team attacked.

#

"Okay, Sakura what's up? You've been acting weird the whole mission." Ino accused as she got in the pink haired girl's face. Sakura argued back, causing the blonde girl to become angry. "Just leave me alone, Ino-Pig"

"Well, Forehead!-" The two girls bickered and Shikamaru decided to sit down next to Chouji. The larger ninja looked over at his cloud loving friend and asked. "So you and Neji are really serious huh?"

"I guess." The Nara replied and let his mind drift to the Hyuuga. Chouji chuckled as his friend wore a love struck grin on his face.

#

The Hyuuga cursed under his breath as the Akatsuki member barely missed his upper arm. The Anbu gear was much heavier than he was use to. Lee and the others seemed to be having an easier time then the long haired brunette was.

His technique was about precise and quick moments, he needed to be light and swift. With the thick gear that wasn't very easy.

"Is this all you fuckers got? I expected more from the Konoha shinobi!" The silver haired man laughed as he deflected all of Tenten's shuriken, while he held Lee at bay with his left arm.

Neji saw his opening and ran up; his chakra was visible through his hands. The Hyuuga attacked with Gentle Fist only to be flown around ten feet and through a tree trunk. Hidan laughed as he pulled back his scythe he'd hit Neji with.

The Long haired brunette gasped for air as his lungs deflated from the impact. He coughed slightly and glared at the Akatsuki member. Lee quickly turned and called out from behind the mask he wore. "Neji, You alright."

The silver haired male's smirk dropped for a second and he threw both Tenten and Lee in opposite directions.

He walked over to the Hyuuga, looking down as the brunette held a long Kunai in his hand. Neji began to stand up when Hidan's foot came down on his ankle. The Hyuuga's eyes widened as a sharp pop came from his joint and searing pain shot up his leg.

"Neji!" Naruto yelled as the Hyuuga yelped in pain. Hidan slowly looked over at the blonde. Everyone froze, waiting from the Akatsuki member to act. The silver haired male turned back to Neji and kicked his head with his open leg. Forcing his to put his weight on Neji's probably broken ankle.

"Hey! Asshole!" Naruto called as he ran up to the Akatsuki member.

"Naruto, Stop!" Neji commanded causing the Uzumaki to freeze, inches from Hidan's long, sharp spike the Ex-Akatsuki member was holding in front of Naruto's chest. The blonde gulped and looked down at the thick black metal.

Neji panted softly as the pain almost numbed his leg. The brunette glanced at his mask that had fallen when Hidan kicked him. He watched as the Akatsuki member carefully with his Byakugan. Hidan turned and looked back at the Hyuuga. Then he chuckled.

The laughter rose to the point of screaming. Hidan's eyes had all sanity leave them and he grabbed Neji's hair and pulled it roughly.

"So you're the Nara's little fuck toy! This is perfect! I was gonna just go to Konoha and look for your ass, but you made my job easy and came to me. " The Hyuuga glared and kicked Hidan's chin with his good leg, he jumped back and held the kunai out in front of him, leaning on his good leg.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Finally" Chouji sighed as they walked through the village gates, Immediately Shikamaru offered lazily. "I'll go report to Tsunade; you guys go ahead and go eat."

"I'll go too" Ino suggested but Chouji nudged her and muttered loud enough for Shikamaru to hear. "He wants to see if Neji's back from his mission."

The teammates both looked at the Nara and laughed softly. The Brunette turned pink for the millionth time from their constant teasing. Sakura looked over at the Nara and said, catching his attention. "I'll go too; I need to talk with Tsunade anyway."

She smiled sweetly as the genius starred her down, soon enough he groaned and called. "Fine, Come on"

The two quickly made their way to the Hokage's large red building only to be nearly run over by a jogging Might Gai.

"Oh, my most humble apologize, fellow youthful Shinobi. I was just on my way to see our one and only great Lady Tsunade!" Gai proclaimed as he gripped a paper in his hand. Shikamaru pointed to it and asked. "What's that?"

"Oh! Its seams my poor female student, Tenten has sent a distress call from her mission, the poor thing!" Gai cried heavily as Sakura yelped softly.

_Oh crap! If Shikamaru finds out about the mission I'm so dead!_

"Hn, we're heading their now." The Nara explained as the two men began to walk off. Sakura walked slowly behind thinking of what form of punishment Tsunade would use.

#

"Run!" Neji ordered, the four team members looked at him with shock. The Hyuuga was badly beaten from Hidan focusing solely on him, but he wasn't letting up anytime soon.

"B-But Neji!" Tenten began but the bleeding Hyuuga cut her off. "Go!"

"Neji, But You'll-" Naruto began as he tried to disagree.

"Damnit, Naruto listen for once and run!" The long haired brunette lost his cool for the first time in front of the other shinobi, besides his Chunnin exams moments. Lee and Tenten sent each other a worried look.

Hidan laughed as he lunged at the Hyuuga. Neji dodged but hit his ankle and lost balance.

He hit the ground with a thud and grimaced as his ankle pulsed. He glared at the group and tried to stand up. "GO, Now!"

The group exchanged glances and ran quickly. Naruto yelled back. "If you die I'll never forgive you!"

"The captain let his subordinates escape. How cliché" Hidan gave a rough stomp to The Hyuuga's back and forced him back to the ground. Neji growled and crushed a smoke bomb in his hand.

#

"Lady Tsunade, my student Tenten had sent a distress message for you." Gai shouted as he entered the Hokage's office, Shikamaru and Sakura followed.

Tsunade saw the pink haired girl and scowled. The Konoichi sweat dropped and stood in the back ground. The Hokage noticed The Nara and said quickly. "G-Gai maybe you should wait to-"

"**Tsunade-Sama, We request reinforcements. Our current location in around 40 miles to the east of Konoha. The target had been prepared for us and our Captain in seriously injured. Please hurry. Tenten**"

Gai finished reading the message and cried heavily. "The poor thing, The target must by fairly strong. Lee told me Neji was captaining the squad-"

"GAI!" Tsunade stood and glared at the Jounin. The black haired male gulped and froze. "W-What Ma'am?"

The room became very quiet as Tsunade starred at The Nara.

"I'm leaving" Shikamaru turned to leave but Sakura stood in front of the Nara. "Where are you going?"

"Shikamaru come back here, Neji will be fine." Tsunade stated as she starred at the back of the Brunette's head. "_Our Captain is seriously injured_."

The Nara repeated He turned and glared at the Hokage. "No one is able to even scratch Neji."

He walked up to her desk and slammed his hands on the wood. "Who the hell is their Target! Is that why you sent Sakura to stall us? Or did you think I was dumb enough not to notice that?"

Tsunade didn't answer at first. The anger in the Nara's eyes had only been their once. When they returned with Asuma's dead body. She signed and began. "Their target was-"

The door slammed open and Naruto, covered in small already healing bruises, stormed in with Shizune calling. "Tsunade-Sama is busy, Naruto-Kun!"

"Grandma! You need to send Jounin to go help Neji! Right Now! If you don't he might-" The Uzumaki froze as his eyes met Shikamaru's.

"Naruto, we told you not to-" Tenten, Lee and Sai followed into the room. All three were quite badly beaten up and saw the Nara's shocked face.

#

"Hyuuga! Where'd you go!" Hidan's voice echoed in the thick forest. Neji panted softly as he ran through the bushes. His hand was slightly burned from the smoke bombs explosion. He grabbed some bandages from his pouch and wrapped it around his hand as he jogged slightly.

Once he got out of the Akatsuki member's range he stopped and used Byakugan to check his ankle. He sighed in relief to see it wasn't broken, just very badly sprained. And it had already begun to swell and turn a rose red color.

He checked Hidan's location and found him approaching quickly. Neji cursed and dodged as Hidan swung his scythe. The Anbu gear was slowing him down quite a bit. He ran as fast as his ankle would allow and sent some chakra to it in a small attempt to heal it, if only a tiny bit. He was no medical ninja but if he could stop the bruising it would help him later.

"Neji Hyuuga get back here!" Hidan screamed as he ran after him. The brunette threw another smoke bomb and changed directions.

"Know I see why the Nara likes you, you're feisty!" Hidan yelled as the Hyuuga hid behind a tree a few yards away. He kept his breath down as much as he could but he was getting tired and his chakra was dropping fairly low.

"You know, I had a nice clean shot at the Nara. But I heard an interesting conversation. The Nara had a Hyuuga for a lover. This just makes it all the more fun for me!" Neji watched Hidan with his Byakugan and got slightly angry at Shikamaru for leaving himself so open.

"Now Hyuuga, Let me bring you home to Nara-boy in as big of pieces as possible."

#

"You weren't supposed to know until the mission was finished." Tsunade concluded her explanation. The Nara stood in shock. Neji was _alone_ with Hidan. He was by himself, facing one of Shikamaru's biggest enemies.

"You just left him there" Was the first thing that the brunette said, turning to the group of four. Tenten and Lee exchanged guilty looks. Sai broke the tension and stated "He ordered us to return to Konoha. We couldn't go against our captain-"

Shikamaru grabbed Sai's shirt collar and pulled his face close. "I don't know about you, but I would never leave a team mate to die even if it meant my own life."

The artist shinobi, pushed the Nara's hands off his shirt and said, starring down the brunette. "For the safety of the Village sacrifices are made all the time. Konoha doesn't need Hidan running through here killing innocent civilians. Neji knew what he needed to do to make sure the mission was a success. And that was to be a _decoy_"

Tsunade signed and ordered Shizune. "Sent out an Anbu team to assist Neji as quickly as possible."

Shizune bowed and ran out of the room. Shikamaru turned to the Hokage and said. "I'm going too."

"No, you're obviously getting emotional about this." The Nara glared at ground and clenched his fists. "Fine."

The brunette turned and stomped out of the room. "Chouji, follow him." The Akimichi nodded and ran after the Nara.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Luck did just not love Neji today. He was almost out of chakra and Hidan didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon. He literality couldn't feel his ankle at all. The Hyuuga rested his head against the tree trunk and thought of what he was supposed to do but his mind drifted to Shikamaru.

"Shouldn't leave your cute little ass open, Hyuuga!" Neji was about to move when Hidan swung his scythe so it blocked the Hyuuga's path and he wrapped his fingers around the brunette's neck. He choked the Hyuuga as he lifted him up against the tree roughly. Neji cursed at himself for lowering his guard.

"Now that I've got the Nara fuck toy" Hidan grinned as he released his scythe that was now lounged in the tree and grabbed a kunai from his back pocket.

"Why don't you scream from help little Hyuuga? Cry out for your Nara?" It seemed to be more of a command. Neji gripped Hidan's hand and smirked. "Y-You're the one…W-Who should be screaming for h-help"

The brunette could barely talk but he gathered the last of his chakra as sent it all into Hidan's heart using Gentle fist. He'd final been able to get close enough to the Ex-Akatsuki member.

Hidan released Neji and coughed up a rather large amount of blood. He laughed again. "You think just stopping my heart will kill me."

"No. I know about your Immortality." Neji stated as he leaned on the tree. "But without air your other body parts will fail, you might be able to live forever but you can't kill me anymore with jutsu without Chakra flow. Without a working heart there's no way to make new chakra."

The Hyuuga wiped the blood from the cuts on his arm from running through all the trees and bushes. Turns out Anbu gear wasn't doing a good job of stopping him from getting cut after all.

Hidan glared slightly at the brunette. "Fine, but I still have Taijutsu."

Neji seemed to laugh even though it came out more as a cough. "Even in _this_ state you can't beat me at Taijutsu."

"Get kinda Cocky aren't you Hyuuga." Hidan wiped the blood from his mouth as he assumed a fighting pose. The Hyuuga tried to gain his balance. "Kinda have to be"

Hidan laughed insanely and jumped at Neji.

#

Shikamaru hadn't been able to calm down since the Anbu team had left for Neji.

"Shika, don't worry. This is Neji we're talking about us. No one can kill him." Chouji said as he sat and watched the Nara pace. "Here's what I say, Go get some rest, we just got back from a mission, by the time you wake up tomorrow Neji will be in bed watching you wake up."

"I don't know Chouji, but I should get some rest."

The Nara stopped and stared at the ground. "I just don't want him to get seriously hurt or anything."

Chouji rubbed the back of his head. "Well he **is** a Hyuuga"

"Do you think I'm worrying too much?" Shikamaru asked, turning to his friend who shrugged. "Dunno"

"But Chouji this is Hidan, the guy who murdered Asuma without a second thought"

"Well then you should worry more, I guess" Chouji answered reaching for his Mochi.

"But Neji's going to be pissed if I make a big deal out of this." Shikamaru replied.

"Why?" The Akimichi said through the squishy dough. "Cause he's not gonna want everyone knowing he needed reinforcements."

"Why?"

"Because he's is a stubborn Hyuuga."

"I see, in that case-"

Chouji was cut off as the sound of loud cursing could be heard right outside the village gate they had been standing by. The boys watched as three Anbu dragged a _very_ tied up and pissed off Hidan. Shikamaru's eyes filled with rage as he ran over to the Anbu and glared down at the man who had killed his sensei.

"Nara! You damn Asshole! Get closer so I can bite you face off!" One of the Anbu hit him behind the neck quite hard and he fell asleep.

"Where's Neji?" The Nara asked the Cat masked Anbu. He just pointed back to the gate and another Anbu was running through it and didn't seem to be slowing down. In his arms was a dreadfully bloody and incredibly pale looking unconscious Neji Hyuuga.

#

"Neji!" Shikamaru yelled as Chouji and Naruto held him back from entering the room. "Damnit let me go!"

He barked at the two, who just gave him worried looks. He shoved against their grip again, trying to enter the operating room.

"Shikamaru! Calm down this instant." The Nara froze at the Hokage's voice, he grinded his teeth against each other.

"Neji will be fine." She stated as she stared down the Spiky pony tailed brunette. Shikamaru turned to look at her and asked with anger dripping from his mouth. "_He'll be fine, __**He'll be fine**_. And what if Anbu had gotten there any later, huh? Would he have been fine then!"

"Do** not** raise your voice at me, Shikamaru." The Nara pulled out of the boys' grip and walked back down the hallway, his furious footsteps echoing in the corridor.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

When The Nara got home he went up onto his roof and starred at the sky. Not one cloud it sight. He groaned and laid on his side thinking about Neji. The Hyuuga would pull through, he always did. Shikamaru back tracked what'd happened and realized how angry he had really gotten.

_Neji is gonna be pissed at me for back talking Tsunade._

Shikamaru smiled as thinking of Neji's angry expression made him happy. It looked closer to annoyance than anger but he'd learned how to read the little changes in Neji's expressions.

Like how he would glare softly if he wanted you to make a move or if he didn't get exactly what he wanted he'd pout by lifting his chin high in the air and ignore the Nara.

Soft footsteps broke the Nara from his daydream. "Shikamaru-kun?"

"Hinata-san!" Shikamaru sat straight up at starred at the Hyuuga inheritor. Her clear lavender eyes shook with worry. "I-I heard about N-Nii-san."

"Hinata-san…" The Nara's voice was softer and much more soothing. "Don't worry he'll be all right"

The girl's body began to shake and she hugged herself. The spiky brunette stood and walked over to the girl. "…kura-chan…"

"What'd you say?" Shikamaru hugged Hinata as she began to cry. "S-Sakura-san said…"

"T-That Hidan person almost tore Neji's l-left leg tendon in half a-and that was just what t-they could tell from a basic p-physical." The Hyuuga female sobbed into the chunnin's shoulder.

Shikamaru patted her head. The girl felt his trembling hand on her head as he said. "Like I said, he'll be fine"

"He'll be fine" The Brunette repeated as the water fell from his eyes.

#

Beep, beep, beep.

_It sounds like Shika's alarm clock, Ugh; I wish he'd get up and turn it off instead of ignoring it._

Neji squinted into a bright light. The beeping continued. He blinked away the drowsiness in his eyes and sat up. A pale white room surrounded him. The beeping was the heart monitor hooked up to him.

"The hospital?" Neji pressed the Nurse Button next to the bed and within a few seconds a skinny female nurse walked in.

"Hyuuga-san, you're awake. I'll inform Tsunade-Sama" She bowed and left the starch white room.

Neji moved to the right and felt the intense pain from his ankle run up his leg. He activated Byakugan and checked the chakra points. Nothing seemed to be too badly damaged.

"Neji" The Hokage entered the room as the long haired brunette examined the bandages on his Hand.

_That's right, from the smoke bomb burn._

"Good afternoon, Hokage-Sama. Was Hidan captured?" Tsunade smirked and muttered something about 'The Hyuuga's and their straight to the point attitude.'

"He's in our custody; we're trying to get some sort of information out of him." The Hokage sat down at the desk chair next to Neji's hospital bed.

"Any light headedness, any pain?" The Hyuuga shook his head and shut his eyes slightly, remembering the last few seconds of the battle.

Hidan and the brunette were neck and neck, if either one let up for a second the other would make a fatal blow. Neji had been able to land a solid Gentle fist attack to Hidan's head, but Hidan had taken the full blunt of the attack to be able to hit Neji with his scythe.

He hit a tree or some hard surface and blacked out, seeing Anbu run up from behind.

"Well, we're just glad you're fine." Tsunade stood and patted Neji's shoulder.

"Of course, Hokage-Sama."

"I'll send visitors in within the next hour or so." Tsunade waved as she shut the door.

#

"Neji!" Shikamaru ran in to find the hospital room full of Neji's family and Team Gai. Hiashi seemed to be arguing with the Hokage about something, but The Nara ignored them and ran over to the long haired Brunette who was drinking a glass of tea.

"Shika" Neji set down his tea on the table and gave his a stern look. "Don't yell when you enter a room."

The Hyuuga was covered in bandages and scratches. The Hyuuga Lord's roar filled the room.

"You made him wear Anbu gear! A full Anbu gear set adds almost ten extra pounds to a person! No wonder he is in the condition he is in now!"

"Father, you mustn't yell." Hinata pleaded softly, grabbing her angry father's arm. The fuming Hyuuga lord left the room; all of the other Hyuugas followed him. Hinata waved goodbye to his cousin as she left.

Tenten noticed Shikamaru and shooed her teammates out of the room. Tsunade was the only one left besides the two boys. "Neji will be released as early as next Friday, depending on how his condition gets."

She left the room and locked the door behind her.

The two boys starred at each other for a fairly long time.

"I…I was really worried and-" Shikamaru started but was cut off as Neji punched him square in the nose.

The Nara fell back out of his chair and Neji sat in the bed a vein of anger popping out of his forehead.

Shikamaru held his nose and shot a shocked look at the Hyuuga. "What was that for?"

Neji glared at him with such anger The Nara thought part of his soul died for a second. "You did not behave yourself while I was away, that's what that was for."

_Shit..._

Shikamaru avoided the long haired Brunette's dagger eyes. The older male let out a sign and he motioned with his finger. "Come here"

The Nara sat on the side of the hospital bed and gave the Hyuuga a soft smile. Neji closed his eyes and relaxed against the head board of the bed. "I'm so happy"

The Hyuuga opened one eye and starred at the younger male. "Why?"

Shikamaru grabbed the long haired brunette's hand and let his forehead rest against Neji's always bandaged one. "Because I love you"

The Hyuuga let a tiny smile reach his lips as he looked at the Chunnin and replied. "You're so cheesy"

"Hn, I can live with that." The Nara pushed his lips on to Neji's. The kiss was soft and short. Shikamaru starred at Neji as the Hyuuga's smile faded slowly, he pushed the older male down on the hospital bed and kissed him again. This kiss was longer and deeper.

The Chunnin let his hands slide into the Hyuuga long hair and massage his scalp softly as he continued to kiss the older male. Neji placed his hands on the Nara's chest and felt his quickening heart beat. The Hyuuga closed his eyes and broke the kiss, patting quietly.

"Neji-San" the call came from behind the closed door. Shikamaru gave Neji another quick kiss and went over to open the door as the Hyuuga fixed his hair.

Sakura walked in and announced that visiting hours were over.

#


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"I can walk by myself you know" Neji stated as Shikamaru gave him a piggyback ride back to the Nara's apartment. The Chunnin just chuckled and said.

"Not with that monster of an ankle you can't"

Neji had been release two days earlier than expected, most of his wounds were healed expect for his sprained ankle. It had swollen to almost three times its regular size and was a deep blue and purple.

"Tsunade said just to go easy on it for a week or two, not that I am unable to use it. And besides…" Neji shot a look at the three following them, Ino, Chouji and Sakura. The two girls had been squealing their heads off since the second Shikamaru lifted Neji onto his back.

"Well we're here anyway." The Younger male replied as he reached the building.

#

"I'm not that cripple, I can get a pen by myself" The Hyuuga glared at the Nara, he was being over helpful. Neji stood, placing most of his weight on his right side; he slowly made his way to the table and grabbed a pen.

"See" The Hyuuga turned to find the Chunnin right behind him; Shikamaru wrapped his arms around the older male and lifted him up. Neji blushed and pulled at the Nara' arms. "Shikamaru, Put me down."

The long haired brunette ordered as the younger male carried him by his waist into the large bedroom and set him in the middle of the large, soft bed.

"Shikamaru what's the meaning of this!" The Hyuuga glared at the Nara as he crawled over the long haired Brunette. Neji gulped slightly as Shikamaru smirked a little and placed a hand over the Hyuuga's wrist.

"Now that you're better…" The younger male leaned closer to Neji and practically blew the words into The Hyuuga's ear. "…We can continue with what we had started."

Neji watched Shikamaru gently press their lips together. He loved the shiver it sent up his back. The Jounin wrapped his arms around the Nara's neck and closed his eyes as he slid down on the soft blanket.

Shikamaru was in bliss at how submissive Neji was being; usually it'd take a lot more work to get his to this state. He smirked into the kiss as he ran a hand up the Hyuuga's shirt, pulling it as far as he could for now.

The Chunnin broke the kiss and took in the cute, uncertain look Neji wore as He moved down the Hyuuga's chest. He licked down the Jounin's stomach loving the appealing groans coming from the long haired brunette. When his tongue reached the hem of Neji's pants he felt the Hyuuga twitch a little. Shikamaru grinned and tried to remove the Hyuuga's pants. Neji's hand shot out and stopped him.

"You _**are**_ scared huh?" The Nara brought his head up to Neji's. The Older male averted his eyes and glared at the blanket. "I-I'm not, it's just that…."

"It's alright; I'll be as gentle as possible." Lavender eyes glared at the Chunnin and Neji slid out from under Shikamaru.

"I'm not a child; I don't a 'fragile' label." The long haired Brunette, to Shikamaru's surprise, removed his shirt and hair tie. He leaned close to the Nara and gave him a deep kiss, sending his tongue to tangle with the Nara's. Shikamaru, of course, didn't argue and kissed back.

"I'll do it." Neji panted when he broke the kiss, pushing Shikamaru to the bed and climbing in to his lap. The Nara blinked and watched the Hyuuga slowly undo his Chunnin vest. Shikamaru smirked and asked as Neji removed the vest from him. "You sure?"

"I can do something as simple as performing sexual acts." The Hyuuga proclaimed with his stubborn pride in the way. Soon enough he had Shika down to his underwear.

The Hyuuga broke his gaze on Shikamaru's body and moved his hand down; he couldn't help but blush hard when a delighted groan came from the Nara. Neji slowly remover the Chunnin's last garment and gently ran his hand over Shikamaru's length.

"Hn, you look light you're gonna faint." Shikamaru stated as he chuckle at the Jounin's completely red face. Neji sent him a glare and lifted his hips a little as he removed his own pants. The Hyuuga could almost physically feel the Nara's eyes all over him as he proceeded to remove his underwear.

"A-Alright" The long haired brunette positioned himself over the Nara's shaft and let himself down slowly. Shikamaru grabbed his hips and stopped him; Neji sent him a look and asked "What?"

"You haven't been prepared, you could hurt yourself." The Nara moved him back a little and sat up so Neji was sitting between his legs and chest. The Hyuuga gave him a questioning look and stated. "But isn't it just supposed to slide in?"

Shikamaru put his finger to the side of Neji's mouth. "Suck them."

Neji lifted an eyebrow but grabbed the Nara's hand and awkwardly licked his finger. Shikamaru blushed just a little bit as he explained, trying not to pay too much attention to Neji's tongue.

"With a girl you can, you still need to be careful, but with a guy you could hurt yourself a lot by just rushing in." Shikamaru gently pulled his hand from Neji's grasp and moved them downward. "But what are you-"

Neji voice was cut off by a gasp; he grabbed Shikamaru's arms and muttered softly. "W-What are you d-doing?"

The Nara kissed the side of the Hyuuga's neck and moved the finger farther into Neji's entrance. "Don't worry, it should feel go soon."

Another finger entered the tight ring of muscle and Neji's hips buckle faintly. Neji seemed to growl almost and dug his fingers into the Nara's arms. "I-It strange, just hurry up."

Shikamaru moved his finger around in the tight space and gradually pushed them in as far as he could reach.

"S-Shikamaru." Neji spat as he glared at the Nara. The Chunnin replied quietly. "You need to relax a little"

The Hyuuga complied and felt the Nara's fingers start pushing against his walls gently. Then out of nowhere a surge of pleasure flew into the long haired Brunette's chest, making his breathing stagger and his heart race.

"Found it." The Nara smirked and hit the magic spot again, only this time harder. Neji almost ripped his lip from biting it so hard. He felt his voice wanting to be let out as it bombarded his throat.

"W-What was that?" Neji asked through a shaken voice. Shikamaru removed his fingers, causing the Hyuuga to shiver slightly.

"A little teaser" Shikamaru replied as he gave the Hyuuga a soft kiss.

Neji kissed back as much as he could with his head on fire and heart fluttering. He broke the kiss and felt his thigh brush Shikamaru's extremely stiff length. The Hyuuga noticed the flinched it caused in Shikamaru.

"Neji" Shikamaru's voice was steady and somewhat deep against the long haired Brunette's neck. The Hyuuga gulped and straighten out his face a little from the blush.

"Let's continue." The Nara brought his mouth to Neji's and dove his tongue into the Hyuuga. The long haired brunette tousled with the Chunnin in the kiss and lifted his hips off of Shikamaru's lap.

The Hyuuga placed the Nara's length against his entrance and slowly let himself down. Neji winced as he continued down; Shikamaru's shaft stretched him making a heat rush to the long brunette's head. He panting just a little as he reached as far as he could go, with shaking legs he lifted himself up.

"Neji" Shikamaru's voice rang in the Hyuuga's head as he sped up, placing his hands on the Nara's shoulders and using his thighs to lift and drop on the Chunnin's length. Neji felt the pressure on that magic spot which began to send short little bursts up his spine. His legs moved him up and down as Shikamaru placed his hands on the long haired Brunette's hips.

Neji gasped as the Nara pushed him down and thrusted his hips. The Chunnin continued the motion, speeding up his pace. The Hyuuga blushed as he felt Shikamaru's shaft move and press against the magic spot. Neji covered his mouth as a deep moan escaped from his chest. The Nara began placing love bites and bruised all over the Jounin's chest as he watched the Hyuuga move.

"S-Shika" Neji moaned again, the heat in his chest was almost unbearable. The Nara gripped the Hyuuga's length and stroked it. "Almost done"

He placed more kisses on the long haired brunette's neck. Neji gasped and made the most attractive sound Shikamaru had ever heard in his life as he stroked harder.

"S-Shika" the Hyuuga repeated as he opened his eyes and looked down at the Nara. The look the Jounin wore made Shikamaru move fast and rough into the tight ring muscle.

Neji could feel the pressure building up and the two moved.

"S-Shikamaru" Neji groaned as he felt the amazing feeling of pleasure all over his body. The Hyuuga repeated the Nara's name once more.

One hard thrust caused Neji to gasp and double over as he spilled over. All of his muscles contracted while Shikamaru continued to slam his hips down.

The Nara muttered something as Neji felt him release, sending hot sticky liquid in his entrance.

#

Neji walked out of the bathroom, leaning on his right side and drying his hair. He looked up to see Shikamaru starring at him.

The Hyuuga sent him an aggravated look; He'd seen his chest in the bathroom. There's no way he would be able to the Hyuuga complex from a good two weeks in till all the marks healed. Not with all those Byakugan users. "So?"

Neji looked back at the lazily smirking Nara. "So what?"

"You like it, didn't you?" Shikamaru replied lighting a cigarette.

The Hyuuga growled and answered annoyed "Well, its sex, aren't I supposed to like it?"

"I would hope so." The Nara asked as he walking over to the Jounin and wrapped his arms around the long haired brunette. Neji sniffed and cringed as he glared at the Nara. "You know I hate when you smoke, its makes me wanna puke."

"I think it looks badass" The Nara chuckled and set his cigarette in the ash tray. He smiled as he looked at Neji, getting a soft expression on his face as he whispered.

"I love you, Neji Hyuuga"

The Hyuuga blushed as he glared again. "You such a lazy, Smartass"

Neji kissed Shikamaru softly as he wrapped his arms around the Nara's neck.


End file.
